Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes
by KKD Silver
Summary: Here, souls of the Super Sentai Senshi are trapped in Soul Cards. Join Kai, Kasumi, Takeshi, Hana, and Kota as the card game of Super Sentai Dice-O becomes more real than they thought and new dangers emerge. Co-written by Kouhai SilverariaMaximum and aibou Pikatwig.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Well, this is quite a new twist on things. This is primarily a Super Sentai story, but I gotta thank someone I consider a Kouhai for coming up with it. Kouhai? Care to introduce yourself to the readers who don't recognize you?**

**SilverariaMaximum: Hello! XD**

**KKD: 0-o May I ask why you're XD'ing here?**

**Silver: Because I love being random! Anyways, hello, all! I'm SilverariaMaximum, or Silver for short, and I make fanfics on video games like Sonic, Mario, Zelda, and Pokemon, as well as a rather well-known (?) Toku Crossover fanfic called Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Battle for Space and Time!**

**KKD: And it's thanks to him that we're working on this story, inspired by the actual Dice-O card game. In any case, this will include both characters of mine and his, and I hope you all like this. Ready to begin this story, Kouhai?**

**Silver: It may not be Card Games on Motorcycles, but it'll work just as well! Let's get started!**

**KKD: Then let's get started. Disclaimers, you're on.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Silver own Super Sentai or anything else used in this fanfic with the exception of some characters like Takeshi & Hana Narumi (KKD) or Kai Yuuto (Silver). The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Please note, this story was written back last month while I was just Kamen Keyblade Duelist, so while this is the first story I published this year, it's not my first completely 2014 story.; that belongs to another story, but I'll post it when I'm finished with it's first chapter. Otherwise, consider this the last story I published as the original KKD.**

* * *

"Alright, let's get going, guys!"

Running down the streets as fast as he can, a young boy about age 17 left behind two other kids in the dust, as he turned a corner, running into some sort of card shop.

"Sheesh, what's with him?" the older boy of about 18 sighed as he and his sister rushed to keep up.

"You know how Kai gets, bro," his sister stated, almost out of breath as they reached the card shop, "Whenever there is a new Booster set, he always gets this excited…"

"Figures," the boy sighed as they caught up with Kai, who had dark red hair with a gold streak in it, which stuck out wildly. His eyes were bright orange and seemed to burn like wildfire, and he wore a red and silver jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. On his jacket was a pendant that was a circle, held by a design resembling cool sunglasses, and had the letters GB on the side of the glasses.

"C'mon, Takeshi! The packs are gonna be all sold out if we don't go and grab one!" Kai shouted, rushing toward the front counter.

The older boy, Takeshi, had windswept cobalt blue hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt with a gold and black symbol resembling a dinosaur footprint, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His sister, Hana, meanwhile, was basically his twin, and as such much of her physical features were similar to Takeshi, including the blue hair and green eyes, but her hair had red highlights and was styled into a ponytail. Her shirt was blue and had a small image on the front over her heart that looked like a silver badge with a dog's head and the letters SPD, which were also the letters on her back as well. She wore black jeans in contrast to her brother's blue, and also wore green sneakers.

"Oh man, I can't believe the new packs came out!" Kai exclaimed, looking through the packs to find the perfect one to buy, "New Liveman, Go-Busters, Battle Fever J… So exciting!"

"Dude, you are too excitable sometimes. I mean, we like Dice-O as much as the next guy, but you get a little over-hyped even for a superfan," Hana noted.

"She's right," Takeshi nodded before he saw a particular booster on the shelf. "No way… a Dino Sentai Trio pack featuring Zyuranger, Abaranger, and the new Kyoryuger?! WOOOOOO!"

"Hey, don't hog them all for yourself!" Kai shouted, trying to take the box from Takeshi. Hana just rolled her eyes, taking a pack from the Magiteck Set and buying it.

"You two are way too excited about that. And Kai, just leave him alone, Nii-san's very passionate when it comes to the Dinosaur themed Sentai," Hana sighed.

Kai finally sat down next to Hana holding 5 packs, opening them all up and looking at the cards inside. "Sugoi! AbareBlack! He's so cool!"

"Mou! You managed to get a cool Black Senshi," Takeshi groaned before he opened his pack to find… "Wow… I think you might be jealous here, man. Guess who I got."

"A Boukenger card?" Kai wondered aloud. He then looked over Takeshi's shoulder, to see the image on the card was a green warrior, who's helmet looked similar to a T-Rex. "Wha?! How did you get Dragonranger in your pack?! That guy is super rare! Let me trade you for him!" he shouted, trying to grab at the card.

"Seriously? You wanna trade something with me for the coolest sixth ranger in history, the first to perfect the troupe, and one of the best characters of any dino sentai, not to mention one of the reasons Super Sentai managed to make it global with America's Power Rangers? I don't think so Kai," Takeshi smirked.

Hana sighed. "You two are such kids," she deadpanned, ignoring the two and opening her pack in peace. "Let's see… GokaiYellow, MagiBlue, GingaPink, Princess ShinkenRed? And hey, ChangeMermaid, oldest senshi I ever got."

"How about this Kyoryuzin card? I know you'd want to have this one…" Kai stated, obviously desperate to get the green ranger card in Takeshi's hand.

"...Well… let's see… I also got… DekaRed… GaoBlack, AbareYellow, KyoryuBlue...?" Takeshi muttered, looking through his pack to see what else he had, wanting to avoid trading such a rare card.

"C'mon, man… I really want that card…" Kai moaned, holding the Dinosaur Mecha card in his hands while begging on his knees.

"...You're a real sucker for Burai's senshi form, aren't you?" Takeshi smirked.

"We both know you want that Megazord card, bro, but I wouldn't take it from a pathetic beggar," Hana stated, sticking her tongue out at Kai, "Here, Kai, how about you trade your Megazord card for THIS one I have, so you have a rare card too…"

"Wait… is that?" Kai gasped, looking up at the red card held above him. He stared at it in awe as Hana placed it into his hands. "Red Buster? Awesome!"

"So, what do you want to trade for this one?" Hana asked, holding the Kyoryuzin card in her hands and waving it at Takeshi…

"No fair, sis!" Takeshi groaned. He then sighed, looking defeated. "Here, you can have this Dino Bomber Card… I prefer the Howling Cannon anyways…"

"Fair enough," Hana smiled, the two swapping cards.

"Man, Red Buster is so cool!" Kai stated, "The way he sped around kicking those Buglar's butts in the show!"

"Man, if there's anything you like the most aside from some of the older cooler senshi, it's the Go-Busters and Gokaigers," Takeshi chuckled.

"Well, duh! There's so cool! I mean, spies and pirates? What's better than that?!"

"I can think of a few examples," Hana chuckled.

"Yea, like Dinosaurs for one," Takeshi added, further emphasizing his passion for the prehistoric.

"Okay, smart guy, how 'bout you put your money where your mouth is, then, and Dice-O battle!" Kai shouted, holding out a hand of eight cards in front of him, including some of the cards he had obtained today.

"You're on!" Takeshi smirked, setting up his own hand of eight cards, including those he got from his new pack.

The two teens ran toward multiple pairs of arcade machines placed back to back with each other. There were a couple of other kids on some of the terminals battling each other in the famous card game that was being played on the machine, Super Sentai Dice-O, based on the long-running series in Japan.

Both Kai and Takeshi placed their cards onto a scanner, which scanned the cards, causing 10 dice to appear. The dice suddenly opened to reveal different colored warriors.

**"Red Buster! AbareBlack! DekaBlue! TimePink! MegaYellow! Red Team, Ready, Battle!"**

**"DekaRed! GaoBlack! KyoryuBlue! ShinkenPink! AbareYellow! Blue Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"Let's go! Dice-O Battle!" the two shouted, as their rangers finished materializing. As they appeared, they each struck a pose and shouted out their roll call from the show.

"Red Buster! Busters, Ready, Go!"

"The Invincible Ryuujin Soul! AbareBlack! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"

"DekaBlue! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"TimePink! The lives of people are the future of this planet! Mirai Sentai Timeranger!"

"MegaYellow! Denji Sentai Megaranger!"

"DekaRed! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakajyu Sentai Gaoranger!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue! The World's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!"

"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako! The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Dash with Guts! AbareYellow! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"

Instantly, the fighters took toward the field, fighting each other one on one as Kai and Takeshi controlled each of them with the controls on the arcade machine.

"Ability! Buster Speed-up!" Kai shouted, as Red Buster dashed across the battlefield, knocking into DekaRed multiple times.

"You think that'll stop me? Weapon activate! Stego Shield!" Takeshi shouted as Kyoryu Blue spun his Gaburevolver across his arm, creating new armor and granting him a shield, then KyoryuBlue was able to punch out DekaBlue with just the shield.

"Aw man! DekaBlue could use some back-up…" Kai stated, switching control to MegaYellow, "Weapon activate! Mega Sling!" Instantly, a yellow slingshot appeared in MegaYellow's hand, which she shot at KyoryuBlue.

"Like that's gonna help. Weapon activate! Heaven Fan!" Takeshi responded, ShinkenPink pulling out her Shinkenmaru before it transformed into her weapon, she equipped it with the disc, and she attacked MegaYellow while KyoryuBlue blocked the attacks with his shield. "Shields are good for both offense, and defense, dude. You forget that?"

"No way! I was just using that as a distraction!" Kai shouted, as DekaBlue placed his sniper rifle-like weapon, the D-Sniper, at KyoryuBlue's chest and shot point-blank.

"KUSO! ABAREYELLOW! ABILITY! ABARE MODE!" Takeshi roared as his yellow ranger screeched like a Pteranodon before the diamonds on her body became spikes and she gained wings before attacking DekaBlue with incredible strength and speed. "HAHA! TAKE THAT, SUCKER!"

"Two can play at that game! AbareBlack! Ability! Abare Mode!" Kai responded, as the similar effect happened to AbareBlack. AbareBlack then grabbed AbareYellow out of the sky, throwing her to the ground.

"KUSO!" DekaRed! Weapon activate! D-Magnum!" Takeshi shouted as DekaRed pulled out his two blasters and fired rapidly at AbareBlack.

"Damn! 3 of my fighters are already at too low health to attack…" Kai murmured, thinking of what to do.

"Yosh! Now! Hissatsu! HOWLING CANNON!" Takeshi shouted as the five senshi summoned the weapons of the Zyurangers and combined them, aiming the blaster at Kai's team. "FIRE!"

"Oh no…" Kai gasped. Thinking fast, he hit the sixth control button on the controls, as another die appeared on screen, which opened up into a green ranger, who was able to block the shot.

"NANI?!" Takeshi gasped.

**"Green Sai! Joining the Fight!"**

"You forget, Take-Chan! I can use a helper Senshi as an auxiliary assist when I'm in a pinch, and while it damaged him, Green Sai still has enough health to join the fight!" Kai shouted victoriously.

"Green Sai! Choujuu Sentai Liveman!" Green Sai called out, as he posed together with the rest of Kai's team.

"Don't expect him to keep you in play forever, Kai!" Takeshi roared, pressing the sixth button on his controls, summoning another die, and from it emerged the green ranger Takeshi got.

**"Dragonranger, Joining the Fight!"**

"Dragonranger! Burai! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!" Dragonranger called out, posing with Takeshi's team.

"Time to take you out! Hissatsu! Gokai Galleon Buster!" Kai shouted, as a giant ship-like cannon appeared in front of his team, aimed straight at the opposing rangers.

**"Red Charge! RISING STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"** the cannon shouted, shooting a giant red blast of energy.

"Shoot!" Takeshi growled, rapidly pressing a button as KyoryuBlue somehow powered up, and when Kai's team fired, KyoryouBlue held up his shield, and surprising Kai, he was able to stop the blast.

"NANI?!" Kai gasped seeing this.

"Stego~ SHIELD!" KyoryuBlue shouted, sending the blast back at Kai's Sentai.

"Oh crap!" Kai shouted, as the blast came back. His team, which lay defeated on the ground, began to dissolve into data, signifying that Takeshi had won the fight.

"Ha! Bet you never saw that coming!" Takeshi smirked.

"Dang it! I was about to summon MagiKing too!" Kai complained, taking his cards and walking back to the table.

"Knew it," Takeshi smirked taking his cards back.

"Next time I'll beat you for sure! Man, I wish I could've gotten Dragonranger. I bet he would have been able to withstand that attack…" Kai sighed.

"Don't go talking about him like that; it was KyoryuBlue that did your team in," Takeshi pointed out.

"Oh, knock it off with the boy fighting…" Hana complained, holding up her cards, "I would like to see how smug you are after I kick your sorry hind into next week, Brother."

"Whatever you say," Takeshi shrugged. The two walked over toward the Dice-O machine to go and battle again, unaware that something was looking at them from above.

Viewing the group via a portal from a near all black realm, the being looked like his body was literally comprised of dice and cards while he wore a seemingly normal business suit, his only major parts visible being his card hands, poker chip shoulder blades, and dice head.

**"So, these little whelps got their hands on some Soul Cards, eh? Well… we'll see how things play out for them…"** he sneered, looking at the two teens playing Dice-O while Kai watched from the sideline, **"Let the real games begin."**

* * *

**KKD: Soul Cards? Who is that creep and what is he talking about?**

**Silver: I dunno. But it seems like this will be a bumpy ride for our heroes. So, what did you think of this idea, Sempai?**

**KKD: This definitely is a cool idea. I'm actually looking forward to what'll happen next.**

**Silver: Thanks! I was mostly inspired by the Dice-O game that appeared in Japan (Man, what I would do to get to play that game in the US…), but it also has some elements mixed in of card games like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Cardfight! Vanguard. Man, I seriously love Vanguard! You ever played it, Sempai?**

**KKD: ...No, not Vanguard, but I have played Yu-Gi-Oh! Gomen, Kouhai.**

**Silver: It's alright. I highly recommend you give it a shot, though. Be warned, however. I am pretty strong with my main clans in that card game, the Royal Paladins and Gold Paladins. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Shall we talk about what the readers can do to be involved in this fanfic?**

**KKD: Of course. See readers, we don't want our ideas to totally dominate this story. We want you to join in on the action, too!**

**Silver: That's right! We'd like it if you could create a character for this fanfic along with his/her Dice-O team! Quick rules are that a Dice-O team consists of 8 cards. 6 Ranger cards (Gorenger - Kyoryuger. We may include Tokkyuger when it comes out… if it's any good), one Megazord card, and a Hissatsu card. Be as creative as you can with mixing and matching cards to create the perfect Dice-O team! ^^**

**KKD: Also, just for reference sakes, give us your character's personality, their favorite Sentai or Sentai theme/motif, and their appearance. This will help us better incorporate them into the story. Also, if it looked like someone took something you wanted, don't worry, we'll work with that too. But those who have some of the best team ideas will be included in the story. So get thinking folks!**

**Silver: Sounds good! Now, shall we do our outro catchphrases, Sempai?**

**KKD: Hai, until next time readers, Jaa ne!**

**Silver: This is Silver, signing out! Stand up the Vanguard! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: Well… this method's a bit new for me, I'm used to making separate docs for each chapter, and now I gotta copy and paste each one.**

**Silver: Eh. I'm used to it. I always have all of one fanfic in a single doc so I don't mix them up. ^^**

**KKD: Me, I prefer separate docs to keep track, but now we're getting off topic. Let's just get this started.**

**Silver: Sounds great! Oh disclaaaaimers… XD**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Silver own Super Sentai or anything else used in this fanfic with the exception of some characters like Takeshi & Hana Narumi (KKD) or Kai & Kasumi Yuuto and Raven Tsubasa (Silver). The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

* * *

Next day, Kai yawned as he woke up, his room packed from wall to wall with Super Sentai merchandise, from Gorenger that were handed down in his family, to the newest in Kyoryuger mecha, figures, roleplay toys, and Zyudenshi.

"Alright, time to start out the day!" Kai shouted, jumping out of bed and changing into his usual attire. He then grabbed a toy version of the Gaburevolver, spinning the chamber on the barrel of the yellow and black "gun" and doing a similar dance to the Kyoryuger when they henshin.

"Kai, quit fooling around and get down here!" a voice shouted from downstairs, which sounded like a teenage girl around Kai's age.

"Mou! You're such a party-pooper, sis. You don't have to yell," Kai groaned as he finished his skit and rushed downstairs. There to meet him was his twin sister, Kasumi, but you really couldn't tell considering how different the two looked. Kasumi, or Kassie as everyone called her, had a more feminine face that you could obviously tell the difference between her and Kai, unlike with Takeshi and Hana. Her hair was also different, considering she had dyed it not too long ago. It was currently blond and came down to her belly button, and had cyan highlights in it, which matched the frame of her rounded and rectangular-shaped glasses, which gave her a cold and calculating feel to her personality. She wore her school uniform, consisting of a pleated navy blue skirt, with a white and navy blue shirt resembling an old sailor's uniform, and a red scarf. along with long white stockings and dark blue school shoes.

Kai sat down and began eating some cereal. He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was almost time to go to school. "Hey, can you tell Mom and Dad that I'm going to the card shop after school to play Dice-O with Take-chan and Hana?"

"Ugh… not a-WHY?! Why do you go there everyday? Don't you get tired of that Sentai card game? There's others out there like Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, even that Kamen Rider Ganbaride game," Kasumi groaned.

"Why do you care? You don't play any of those. You don't seem to do anything fun anymore," Kai replied, "Seriously, when did you start becoming an adult? Remember how we used to love Super Sentai? You always loved how amazing the female fighters were in that and how it made females look strong in ways other than girly Sailor Moon-ness…"

"Ugh… Kai, you need to grow up. Super Sentai is a kids show, and I know mom and dad have been fans of it since the very beginning, but your obsession with it… it's too much," she groaned.

Kai threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "Fine then! You can hate it if you want, but I'm still gonna play Dice-O with my friends. We may be the same age, Kassie, but you're seriously acting like a cynical old woman…" With that, Kai finished his bowl of cereal and dashed out the door, grabbing his bag with all his school supplies and Dice-O cards and heading to school.

"... I mean, seriously, it's like she aged 20 years within the span of four! She's seriously no fun anymore…" Kai groaned as he walked with Takeshi and Hana toward the card shop.

"Hey, since she got that part-time job, she has to get serious, but she probably took one too hard, which is why she's like that all the time," Hana figured.

"Yeah, dude. Picture if I were in her shoes," Takeshi stated, "How do you think I would feel with all that pressure?"

"...Ugh, Nii-san, I know you're trying to help, but are you sure your curiosity of being a girl isn't influencing this?" Hana groaned. "'Cause it sure feels like it."

Takeshi looked at his sister, his cheeks suddenly turning bright red, which Kai couldn't help but laugh at.

"Anyways, let's not worry about Kassie right now. I've got a brand-new AbareBlack card that's ready to kick some…" Suddenly, Kai was pushed to the ground by another teen walking past him, as he felt the AbareBlack card slip from his fingers.

"Ha! Nice try, loser, but AbareBlack is too valuable of a card to just let slip by me!" Kai heard a voice say. He looked up to see a young man in his grade who had black hair, which was spiky but not as wild as Kai's. He wore a black jacket with a grey t-shirt and white pants.

"Dammit, Raven, give me back my new card!" Kai shouted, jumping at the boy to grab his card but to no avail.

"Seriously, Kai? Just because he's one rare card, doesn't mean AbareBlack is meant to go into that messy rainbow of yours you call a deck. Black is best with itself, and I have the perfect deck for it," Raven smirked, pulling out his deck and preparing to insert AbareBlack into it.

"HELP!" Kai suddenly heard a voice in his head, confusing him..

"Raven, quit picking on Kai!" Takeshi shouted, "Seriously, you've been bullying him for years, but you of all people would never stoop so low as to stealing,"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Dino-Boy?" Raven mocked, waving the AbareBlack card in his face.

"Don't drag me into this mess too," Takeshi growled, slowly turning his hands into fists.

Raven then turned around, triumphant in his theft, until he felt a card hit him in the back of his head. Kai looked down at his hand to see that Red Buster had been thrown out of it. He didn't realize he had done it, though, as if someone had possessed him to throw the card at Raven's head.

Raven turned around, absolutely furious. "You seriously want to go, Yuuto?! I'll take you down!" he shouted, decking Kai square in the face, then jumping on top of him to punch him further. Takeshi and Hana tried to get him off of Kai, but Raven refused to yield.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Raven heard a voice shout behind him, as he felt the weight of a book bag whack him in the head, knocking him off of Kai. Kai, slightly beaten and bruised, looked up to see a familiar face of Kasumi giving him a hand to help him off the ground.

"You'll regret that, blondie…" Raven muttered, preparing to attack, when Takeshi and Hana stood before him, blocking the path between Kasumi and Raven.

"You wanna get to her, you'll need to get past us," Hana responded.

Raven scowled at the four, then shrugged. "Alright. We're all gentlemen and ladies here… we can settle this like civilized humans." He then pointed his finger toward Kasumi. "I challenge you to a Dice-O battle! If you win, I give your wimpy brother back his card, but if you lose, all of their Dice-O cards belong to me!"

"Now that's just cruel! she doesn't even know how to play the game, BAKA-YARO!" Takeshi snapped, making Raven growl.

Kasumi looked over at her brother, who was still hurting, then she scowled at Raven. "You're on, Raven! When you mess with one Yuuto, you mess with them all! Time to put your money where your cards are!"

"Kasumi, are you sure?" Hana asked, "You don't have to fight him if you don't want to…"

"My brother may be a bit hot-headed, immature, and a tad annoying, but I gotta help him get his card back, because siblings help each other no matter what," Kasumi replied, which caused Kai to smile.

Hana just sighed before handing Kasumi her deck, surprising her.

"If you're gonna duel him like this, show him real girl power," Hana told Kasumi.

"Thanks," Kasumi replied sincerely, bowing slightly to her peer. The five then walked into the card shop, Hana and Takeshi helping Kai to the table. Kasumi then scanned the cards she held into a Dice-O machine, while Raven did the same.

**"AbareBlack! GoseiBlack! DynaBlack! BoukenBlack! MammothRanger! Red Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"I'd prefer to call it Black Team…" Raven smirked.

"Oh, grow up!" Kasumi retorted, as her senshi were called out.

**"Princess ShinkenRed! ChangeMermaid! MagiBlue! GingaPink! GokaiYellow! Blue Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"Let's go! Dice-O Battle!" Raven and Kasumi shouted, as the battlefield appeared before them on the screen.

"The Invincible Ryuujin Tamashi! AbareBlack! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"

"Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"DynaBlack! Kagaku Sentai Dynaman!"

"The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! GouGou Sentai Boukenger!"

"MammothRanger! Goushi! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

"ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaori! The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"ChangeMermaid! Dengeki Sentai Changeman!"

"The Shaking Water Element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue! Overflowing Courage changes into Magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"GingaPink! Saya! The legendary blade that slices through the galaxy! Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

"GokaiYellow! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Okay then. MammothRanger, Weapon Activate! MothBreaker!" Raven shouted, the MammothRanger summoning his axe and starting to attack GingaPink.

"Hey! What happened to 'Ladies first?' ...Wait… how do I work this?" Kasumi responded, making Hana slap her face.

"She's gonna lose unless she figures it out quick," Takeshi sighed.

"Nee-san, use the control stick to move one guy and the buttons to attack!" Kai shouted out.

"Um… like this?" Kasumi asked, moving the controls around as GingaPink pulled out her sword, slashing at MammothRanger. "Then why does he shout out his commands to his team if he just has to press the buttons?"

"It helps you concentrate!" Kai replied, as Kasumi continued to use GingaPink to slash at MammothRanger.

"Okay… I might try, but it's been a while since I saw the shows, so I may not know the names of the moves and stuff right away," Kasumi sighed.

"Grrr… whatever. I'll just take everyone out one by one… weapon activate, Landick Axe!" Raven growled, switching control to GoseiBlack, who swung his axe down on MagiBlue, then shot his Gosei Blaster straight at ChangeMermaid.

"Uh oh… two of my senshi are low on health!" Kasumi gasped, "I need to help them…" her finger then slipped onto Princess ShinkenRed's control button, causing her to take control of the female red ranger. "Huh? I don't know how I did that, but she feels familiar…"

"Hey, wasn't Shinkenger that last series Kassie watched fully before she quit?" Hana asked.

"Yea, yea it was," Kai recalled. He remembered how much Princess ShinkenRed meant to Kasumi, considering she was the first female Red Ranger.

"Weapon Activate! Rekka Daizontou!" Kasumi shouted. Instinctively, Princess ShinkenRed's Shinkenmaru changed shape into a giant Buster Sword, which came up and smacked GoseiBlack to the ground.

"Kuso!" Raven growled.

"Yeah! How do you like me now!?" Kasumi cheered.

"She's actually doing pretty well for her first time…" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah! Kick his butt, Nee-san!" Kai encouraged.

"Yea! Go kick that Black butt, Kaori!" Kasumi cheered, really getting in the groove.

"Don't start celebrating too soon…" Raven sneered, pressing his ranger assist button. Suddenly, another appeared in front of Princess ShinkenRed, blasting her at point-blank range with a bird-like gun.

"Nani?!" Kasumi gasped, looking at the new black condor-like ranger that had entered the battlefield.

**"Black Condor! Joining the Fight!"**

"Black Condor! Choujin Sentai Jetman!"

"You can have 6 Senshi?!" Kasumi gasped.

"Kassie, get your head in the game!" Hana shouted, "Press the assist button on your left!"

Kasumi looked around at the buttons, until she saw one control button that was different from the others, pressing it to cause a silver-like warrior to appear.

**"Go-On Silver! Joining the Fight!"**

"KiraKira Sekai! Go-On Silver! Take off! Go-On Wings!"

The two assist rangers then clashed dagger to sword, as the mood intensified on the battlefield.

"Man, any idea who's gonna win?" Takeshi asked.

"Nee-san will win this… I'm sure of it…" Kai stated, placing all his belief in his sister.

"I hope so," Takeshi sighed.

"Time to finish this! Hissatsu! Ole Bazooka!" Raven shouted, as the other five senshi prepared a huge red cannon, placing black-colored cylinders into it which caused it to power up, shooting straight toward Go-On Silver and the rest of the group.

"Oh no!" Kasumi gasped, as her senshi stood there about to meet their fate.

Suddenly, Princess ShinkenRed, as if sensing the danger, moved in front of the blast, blocking it with her Rekka Daizontou, deflecting it at Black Condor, who disintegrated into data.

"NANI?!" Raven gasped before roaring in rage.

"I've never seen a Dice-O senshi move like that…" Takeshi wondered.

"It's as if she had a mind of her own…" Hana added.

"Well, what about when you pulled that move with KyoryuBlue?" Kai asked Takeshi.

"I was mashing a button at that point, and that tactic was programmed in, but this… this isn't," Takeshi answered.

"My turn," Kasumi grinned, a small gleam passing over her glasses, "Hissatsu! Dino Bomber!" Princess ShinkenRed then put a new weapon together with MagiBlue and GokaiYellow, which formed a blaster similar to the Howling Cannon. "FIRE!"

And so, the rangers fired the weapon, bringing massive damage to Raven's team, but they were still standing.

"You think that'll stop me?!" Raven shouted, obviously furious by now, "Activate Mecha! DekaBike Robo!"

All of a sudden, a giant motorcycle rode onto the battlefield, which suddenly transformed into a giant robot, which AbareBlack jumped into.

"The DekaBike?! Man, it's been so long since I saw that series…" Kasumi stated, looking around at the controls, "Let's see… Activate Mecha! Whatever-the-heck-I'm-using-is!"

Then, another familiar mech appeared, revealing it to be Dekaranger Robo, surprising Kasumi.

"Dekaranger Robo?!" Kasumi gasped. She then looked at the DekaBike Robo, as her eyes gleamed a bit. "Well, Raven, it looks like it's time to count up your crimes!"

"Uh… have you been watching Kamen Rider W, Kassie?" Hana asked, a sweatdrop showing on her forehead.

"Uh… who's that?" Kasumi asked, causing Kai, Takeshi, and Hana to fall over.

"Ugh… never mind, just get back to the battle," Takeshi groaned.

Focusing her attention back to the battle, Kasumi caused the sword of the Dekaranger Robo to match the twin blades of the DekaBike Robo, before pulling out its gun to shoot the mecha point blank.

"That dealt some massive damage," Kai noticed.

"Let's finish this! Mecha Hissatsu!" Kasumi shouted, as the Dekaranger Robo charged up its blaster, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Strike out!"

With that, DekaRanger Robo fired its finisher at DekaBike Robo, beating Raven's Sentai.

"Got you!" Kasumi replied, starting with a thumbs-up before flipping it down.

"Good job, sis!" Kai shouted, running up and hugging his sister despite the pain he was in.

"Grrr… he's too weak, anyways," Raven growled, "Take him…"

With that, Raven tossed AbareBlack's card at Kai, who caught it with ease as the black-clad teen left.

"Here are your cards back, Hana," Kasumi stated, handing back the cards that belonged to her friend.

Hana took them in her hands, but paused for a second before taking Princess ShinkenRed's card out and handing it to Kasumi. "You can have it. I feel that she belongs with you anyway."

This surprised Kasumi as she took the card and held it, feeling like she had reunited with a long lost friend.

"...You know… I realized how much I missed having fun with Super Sentai," Kasumi admitted. "And… maybe… this is what I need to get me back into it."

"That sounds like a good idea. How about I buy you a starter set to help you get a fresh start?" Hana offered.

"That'd be great. Arigatou," Kasumi smiled as they began to browse the store for a starter pack for Kasumi.

"Y'know, it's kinda nice that Hana has her best friend back…" Takeshi stated.

"Yeah. Kassie hasn't really been hanging out with her since she stopped watching Super Sentai…"

"Well, I'm glad that we're all starting to come together closer than ever…"

Kai smiled, looking as the two girls talked about the seasons Kasumi had missed and what cards she could use.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same portal hung above the card shop looking down on the four teens.

The being from before looked over to the side, where a shadowy figure knelt to the gambling figure as its voice, sounding vaguely female, spoke to him.

"Master Saikoroller, we've received information that the Soul Cards are within the cardshop which you were suspecting. One of the figures in the game they were using the cards for moved without the input of the user…"

**"Excellent… prepare the Shadow Elites for capture of the Soul Cards,"** the being, Saikoroller sneered, focusing his dice-like eyes on Kai, **"We'll be sure to round up all the strays, then there will be no one in the multiverse who will be able to stop my plans!"**

* * *

**Silver: Well, I don't know about you, but I felt that chapter was, as Thanatos from Kid Icarus Uprising would put it, HA-MAZING!**

**KKD: To be honest, I don't know who you're talking about, but I agree, that was a great chapter.**

**Silver: You seriously need to play more video games, Sempai. :P**

**KKD: Yea… sorry about that. I'm very selective of my games.**

**Silver: Anyways, before I get off topic on talking about in my opinion one of the best 3DS games ever, what do you think about our two new characters?**

**KKD: It's kinda nice to see Kai's sister; it gives a similar vibe to Takeshi and Hana. As for Raven… all I can say is that he's a big douche.**

**Silver: Agreed. Don't worry, he'll get better… like how Kamen Rider Baron will eventually stop being such a jerk to everyone… hopefully… :S**

**KKD: Yea. Anyway, what was your favorite part in this chapter?**

**Silver: I feel it was nice to see the development in Kassie's character. She and Kai are more or less opposites when it comes to personality, but thankfully, Super Sentai was able to bring them together… I guess it's similar to how Team Fortress 2 brings out the bond between my brother and I.**

**KKD: I guess… well, my favorite part had to be Princess ShinkenRed's brave act to help Kasumi win. It just shows there's something more to the plot than what we have seen so far.**

**Silver: Yeah. I wonder why that happened in the first place... Could this have to do with the Soul Cards Saikoroller was talking about?**

**KKD: Perhaps… but let's try to avoid spoiling anything. Shall we close this out?**

**Silver: You took the words right out of my mouth, Sempai. Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to favorite, follow, review, and send in your Dice-O team ideas to us. Your entry may just make it on this fanfic! Anyways, this is Silver, signing out! Stand up the Vanguard!**

**KKD: I'm KKD, and until next time, Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD Silver: Well, a new year, a new name, and a new look, meaning this is the first chapter of this story officially written by KKD Silver!**

**Silver: I honestly feel like you stole my name, Sempai. :P**

**KKD: As I said before, similar name, different source. You: Silver the Hedgehog; me: KYORYU Silver.**

**Silver: Awh, you know I'm just messing with you, Sempai. ^^ Anyways, we finally have our first inserted character into this fanfic, and I feel KKD should read who sent it in. *whispers "He'll be really surprised by this…"* Here's the entry, Sempai. *hands him the entry to read***

**KKD: Okay. The first entry into our story is Kota, sent in by... PIKATWIG?! My aibou?!**

**Pikatwig: Hey guys.**

**KKD: Hey, glad you sent your entry in.**

**Pikatwig: You're welcome, and Silver, big fan of you Battle for Space and Time story.**

**Silver: Really?! :D**

**Pikatwig: Yep.**

**Silver: Well, thank you. *is quite flattered* Anyways, I personally liked this character quite a bit, and Sempai decided that it was a good idea to allow Pikatwig to be a part of the fanfic writing from now on, so I guess that makes us Aibous, PT-chan. ^^**

**Pikatwig: Glad to work with ya.**

**KKD: Congrats Silver, this means you also upgraded from my Kouhai to being my Aibou, too.**

**Silver: I'm quite flattered, KKD. Though, you'll always still be my Sempai to me. ^^**

**KKD: Anyway, can someone get the disclaimers so we can begin?**

**Silver: I think Pikatwig should start us off. Ready, Aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Glad to be here. Okay…**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD, Pikatwig, nor Silver own Super Sentai or anything else used in this fanfic with the exception of some characters like Takeshi & Hana Narumi (KKD), Kota Hikari (Pikatwig), or Kai & Kasumi Yuuto and Raven Tsubasa (Silver). The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

* * *

In the city, a moving truck had just left, as a family was unpacking their stuff. There was one boy simply sitting by the porch, he had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue jacket, blue shorts, black and blue shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He was currently reading a comic book and didn't really look around.

"Kota!" a voice shouted. The boy, Kota, didn't look up from the comic book. "KOTA!" the voice shouted again, he looked up and saw it was his mom, handing him a small duffle bag with some boxes "These are yours; stop reading your comics and start unpacking!"

Kota sighed and then took the bag and unpacked a few things, and he then unpacked a few things. He look at the duffle bag and saw the first thing was a variant cover of Megaman issue 24, the first part of the 12 part Sonic/Megaman crossover event, "Worlds Collide". He sighed and then looked at another room right across from his own, belonging to his seven year old sister.

"Kota-nii, we're finally here, aren't you excited?" his sister with black hair, blue eyes, Violet shirt, and blue pants asked.

"Yea, I'm excited Ai-nee," Kota sighed, as she handed him something. It was a little drawing of Sonic and Megaman.

"Why is Kota so glum right now?" Ai asked innocently, which couldn't help but make Kota smile a bit. He loved his sister quite a lot, and while he was still a bit upset that he left his friends in America to move to some random neighborhood in Japan, it felt comforting to see his little sister's smile.

"Can I see one of your comics?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled as he browsed through his collection before picking one issue in particular. However, as he opened up the book to show it to Ai, a small card fell out. Kota looked at the card curiously, picking up the card, which he opened, and it was from a friend from America, since he was the one to give him the comics.

"Kota miss his fwiends?" Ai asked.

Kota looked over at Ai, who had concern in her eyes, then sighed. "Yeah. Kota misses his friends, Ai…" he replied, mimicking her speech pattern.

Ai then gave her brother a hug, and then smiled. "Megaman and Sonic… why are they fighting?" she asked looking at the comic.

"It's because of Eggman and Wily tricking them using the Copy Robot and Metal Sonic," Kota explained.

"Big meanies," Ai responded, and then Kota put the comics away.

"What do you say we go and look around the city a little bit?" Kota asked, "Get to know some of the people who live here."

"...Ok." Ai smiled as they walked outside, and then Ai saw their mom walk over.

"Where are you two going?" she asked them.

"We just wanted to go out and meet some new people here," Kota answered.

She looked at the two kids, then sighed. "Fine, you two can go. here," she stated, handing them some money and thus they left and looked around a bit.

* * *

"Hey look Kota, Ai see a store," she said pointing at a store.

Kota and Ai walked over toward the store, which had a poster on the front showing a red senshi that looked like an astronaut.

"Hey, it's the Red Space Ranger! It's been a long time since I saw Power Rangers in Space."

"WHOA! Hold your horses there, Gaijin!" A voice snapped as Kota saw a young man with blue hair wearing a shirt with the symbol from Power Rangers Dino Thunder on it walk over. "This isn't Power Rangers; this is MegaRed from Denji Sentai MegaRanger. Didn't you hear of Super Sentai?"

Ai then hid behind her brother and Kota replied "Yea. Just kinda slipped my mind. I spent most of my life in America."

Suddenly, Kota saw a young boy with red hair run up to the other teen. "Dude, you don't have to be so antagonistic…" he then turned toward Kota, "Don't mind Takeshi, he doesn't like it when people get Super Sentai wrong. Name's Kai Yuuto!" he then held out his hand to Kota.

"Kota Hikari, and this is my little sister Ai," Kota introduced himself and his sister as a girl who looked similar to Takeshi walked over.

"Hi. My name's Hana Narumi, you already know my bro, Takeshi," she greeted.

"Hi," Ai said as she walked from behind her brother.

"Well, you're certainly a cutie," Hana smiled, seeing Ai.

"Thanks… Ai," she smiled, introducing herself to Hana.

"Eye?"

"Ai," she informed, and Hana figure it out.

"Oh, Ai. Gomen," she apologized.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Kota smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Hana and Kai smiled.

"I'd say the same if he didn't say such Gaijin things about Super Sentai," Takeshi growled.

"I was confused," Kota replied, and then Ai turned to the store, and gave a confused look.

"What's that store there?" Ai asked.

"That's the Trading Card Shop, known as Maxus Cards Here, people buy all kinds of card packs for all kinds of card games; their best-sellers are without a doubt the Super Sentai Dice-O cards," Hana answered.

"Dice-O?" Ai asked.

"Don't ask; it has to do with dice in the game itself," Hana answered.

Ai simply nodded and smiled at Hana and said "You're sweet."

"Thanks."

* * *

As the five walked into the store, Kota saw a blond haired girl sitting at the table the group walked toward. She wore a japanese schoolgirl's outfit, but also had a bracelet that looked like the symbol the Red Samurai Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai, which was the last Power Ranger series Kota and Ai saw before they moved, wrote in the air when he morphed into ranger form.

"Where have you three been?!" the girl demanded, "I've been waiting for someone to Dice-O battle with, and… who are these two who are with you?"

Kota couldn't help but stare at the girl, whose cyan highlights made her hair look like the calm seas of the Pacific Ocean, and her eyes made the youth swoon. "Oh, and who be this fine young maiden?" Kota swooned, staring at the female with hearts in his eyes.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Kai replied, a bit disturbed. Kota's jaw dropped, looking at both the girl and Kai.

"Oh… well, who is she?" Kota asked.

"Um… Kasumi Yuuto…" the girl replied, slightly hesitant of Kota, "But you can call me Kassie. And you are?"

"Some gaijin named Kota," Takeshi answered, not bothering to look at said kid.

"Hey, what's your problem, anyways?!" Ai growled, eyeing Takeshi with hostility, "No one talks to Kota-nii like that!"

"Oh looky, having your little sister fight your battles for you!" Takeshi replied.

"That's enough, Takeshi!" Hana shouted.

"So? Not my problem this Gaijin doesn't know Power Rangers from true Tokusatsu like Super Sentai," Takeshi responded.

"I have only seen Go-Onger, Goseiger, and Kyoryuger! Three seasons!" Kota complained, finally snapping, "And what does Gaijin mean, anyways?!"

"It means outside person, foreigner. And with your lack of knowledge of Super Sentai in general, seeing as you've only seen 3 Super Sentai seasons, you might as well stay a gaijin," Takeshi answered.

Ai then walked over to Hana and asked "Is there a way for Kota to make this meanie stop being mean? Ai don't like bullies,"

Hana and Kai thought for a minute, then grabbed Kota and dragged him over to the counter.

"We're gonna help you put Takeshi in his place with a Dice-O battle," Kai stated.

"Eh?!" Kota gawked as Takeshi smirked showing off his favorite set of cards.

"You say you've watched Power Rangers, right?" Hana asked, "Well use that knowledge and use these cards." With that, the two opened up a few packs of cards, giving them to Kota.

Inside the stack of cards were a few rangers Kota recognized, like Mystic Force Green Ranger, Ranger Operator Blue from Power Rangers RPM (which Kota thought was the weakest of the shows) and SPD Yellow Ranger, but the others seemed slightly unfamiliar to him. Among them was also the Red Space Ranger, also known as MegaRed.

"Oh, this is gonna be a quick fight…" Takeshi started, walking toward the Dice-O station with Kota, Kai, and Hana while Kasumi and Ai watched. "Ready to get your 'Power Ranger' butt handed to you, gaijin?"

"Darn it, stop calling me Gaijin!" Kota shouted, sitting in the terminal. He then looked at the card scanner confusingly, but then realized what he had to do. "Alright! Let's rocket!" he shouted, scanning the cards.

"URUSEI! I don't wanna hear your Power Rangers call; it's 'INSTALL MEGARANGER!'. But now, it's time for a true roll call! Emergency, DEKARANGER!" Takeshi roared, scanning his cards.

**"DekaRed! GaoBlack! KyoryuBlue! ShinkenPink! AbareYellow! Red Team, Ready, Battle!"**

**"MegaRed! Go-On Blue! DekaYellow! MagiGreen! GoseiPink! Blue Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"Your morphing calls suck," Kota retorted, "SPD Emergency!"

"Great… a battle of egos…" Hana muttered, as the rangers onscreen prepared their role call.

"DekaRed! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakajyu Sentai Gaoranger!"

"Yoroi no Yuusha! KyoryuBlue! The World's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!"

"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako! The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Dash with Guts! AbareYellow! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"

"MegaRed! Denji Sentai Megaranger!"

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue! Pressing forward on the Road to Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"DekaYellow! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the Green! MagiGreen! Overflowing Courage changes into Magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"The Skick Power of Breath! GoseiPink! Protecting the planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"Let's go! Dice-O battle!" Takeshi shouted, as KyoryuBlue slammed into MegaRed with all his might. "YEA! Take that!"

"How do I work this thing?" he muttered. He then moved the control stick around, pressing the attack button to see MegaRed punch KyoryuBlue.

"Use the buttons to switch characters!" Kai shouted.

"And the button on the right is to activate weapons and abilities!" Hana added.

"Sweet! So this game is like Sonic Heroes in a sense…" Kota stated, "Okay… Weapon activate! Spiral Saber!"

"IT'S CALLED THE DRILL SABER!" Takeshi snapped.

"Gimme a break… I'm new to this Sentai stuff, jerk!" Kota shouted, as MegaRed slashed the senshi around him with a sword which had a drill as the blade.

"Oh no you don't! ShinkenPink, ikuzo! Weapon activate! HEAVEN FAN!" Takeshi roared as his senshi swapped, his pink ranger pulling out her fan as she arrived before swatting MegaRed with it.

"Darn it! Mystic Force Green, weapon activate! Magi Staff Axe Mode!" Kota shouted, as MagiGreen swung straight at ShinkenPink.

"Go Green! Go Kota! Ai, Kassie believe in you!" Ai shouted.

"Okay, first off, that's MagiGreen, second, his weapon is the MagiStick. But you got the alternate mode accurate," Takeshi replied.

"And three, I don't care!" Kota retorted, sticking his tongue out at Takeshi before vines wrapped around ShinkenPink and KyoryuBlue's legs.

"Great… they're stuck now," Takeshi groaned. Ai cheered her brother on, as he was able to attack ShinkenPink, and then the vines let go, knocking MagiGreen to the side.

"Oh man… uh, let's switch to the pink cutie…" Kota stated.

"Wait… 'Pink cutie'?" Kai asked, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Kota think pink ranger is real pwetty," Ai chuckled.

"Wasn't Goseiger the latest to be released as a Power Rangers series?" Kasumi asked.

"It was?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, Power Rangers Megaforce," Kai replied, "I've seen a few episodes of it. It's kinda weird that GoseiBlack has a crush on GoseiYellow in that show, even though they're siblings here!"

"I didn't know about a mega thing, we've only seen Goseigew," Ai informed.

"Weapon activate! Um… Skick Shot, was it?" Kota asked, as GoseiPink shot her pink crossbow-like blaster at KyoryuBlue.

"Oh crud," Takeshi gawked, but he suddenly saw KyoryuBlue block the attack, and he didn't even press a single button!

Everyone was a little surprised, but then GoseiPink shot at KyoryuBlue again, knocking him to the ground next to the rest of Takeshi's sentai.

"Alright! Finishing attack! Quadro Blaster!" Kota shouted.

"It's the Multi Attack Blaster… as much as I hate to admit it, Quadro Blaster actually sounds like a better name," Takeshi sighed. Together, Go-On Blue along with MagiGreen, DekaYellow, and GoseiPink put together four Megaranger weapons to form a blaster.

"And for a little added touch… Red Space Ranger, Weapon Activate! Spiral Saber Blaster Mode! Time to shut this Otaku up!" Kota shouted, as the two attacks powered up.

"OI! I'm proud to be an Otaku, and it's MegaRed and the Drill Saber Sniper Mode! BAKA!" Takeshi roared before slamming down on the sixth button just as the blast came out, summoning his sixth ranger.

**"Dragonranger, Joining the Fight!"**

"Dragonranger! Burai! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

"You're the Baka, Baka! Just because Tommy is the coolest ranger, doesn't mean he'll stand up to two attacks!" Kota shouted as the two attacks made contact with Dragonranger, disintegrating him into data.

"EH?! Okay… NEVER CALL BURAI TOMMY!" Takeshi roared, as he made a desperate move, swapping to GaoBlack.

"Man, what an Otaku…" Kota muttered, charging in with MegaRed backed up by the other senshi on his team.

"URUSEI!" Takeshi roared as GaoBlack pulled out his Bison Axe before slashing at MegaRed, beating him in one hit.

"Dang it! Alright, let's see how he likes this…" Kota muttered, pressing the sixth ranger button on the console, causing a gold pteranodon-like ranger to appear.

**"KyoryuGold, Joining the Fight!"**

"KyoryuGold?" Kota wondered, looking at the gold-clad warrior.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't gotten that far in Kyoryuger, eh?" Kai stated.

"Cool. I'm assuming like the other two dino teams he was evil and battled the Kyoryugers for a while?" Kota assumed.

"Yeah, but he wasn't evil throughout most of the series like the other two were…" Kai replied.

"Since when were Tommy and Trent evil besides when they were controlled by other outside things?" Kota asked.

"Um… never mind…" Kai replied.

"Daimei no Yuusha! KyoryuGold! Kenzan! The World's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Alrighty, let's end this and show him I'm not a… um… what is he calling me anyway?"

"You don't even know what I said to insult you, Gaijin!" Takeshi insulted. "You're such a faker!"

"I meant what does a gaijin even mean!" Kota replied.

"Outsider," Hana whispered to him. Kota was taken back by this comment and felt… alone.

"Oh… you should never call Kota that. He's scared of being alone," Ai informed.

"You're not even true Japanese, I bet, Faker!" Takeshi shouted, GaoBlack charging straight at KyoryuGold.

"I… I AM NOT A FAKER!" Kota screamed, switching to GoseiPink to let loose!

"Seriously? A Goseiger? What, you gonna go Mega Force on me, Faker?" Takeshi taunted as GaoBlack prepared for the next attack.

"Mega what now?" Kota asked confused, "What does Megaman have to do with Power Rangers?"

"No, I mean… nevermind, Gaijin," Takeshi groaned.

"Wait… who's Megaman?" Hana asked, feeling the name sounded similar to Rockman.

Kota then glanced at them and replied "You know, the Blue Bomber," as GaoBlack was blasted from behind by Go-On Blue. GoseiPink then set her sights on AbareYellow, blasting at her. The remaining three senshi stood, back to back as the rest of the rangers closed in.

"Now… I'm only gonna tell you this once…" Kota stated darkly as KyoryuGold loaded three Zyudenchi into his sword, then swinging his sword upon the three rangers, as the words "ZANDAR THUNDER" appeared in the lightning strike coming from the sword and disintegrating them, which caused Takeshi to feel the force of the blow somehow and get knocked out of his seat, as Kota walked over to him. "Don't call me Gaijin… EVER. AGAIN."

Ai then began to whimper, not so happy about her brother acting so… dark. Kota took one glance at his sister and then cooled down, and offered a hand to Takeshi to help him up.

"Do… you guys like me? Be honest," Kota asked the people in the room.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" Kai exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"I think he was asking about him as a person," Hana corrected. "You're a great guy, Kota. A great Dice-O player, and a really nice guy."

Kota then turned to Kasumi, who thought for a minute to speak. "You are a quiet sort of guy, but really nice. Jerkface over there didn't deserve to treat you like he did…"

Takeshi looked up to see Kai, Hana, and Kasumi all staring at him, ashamed for how mean he had been, then sighed.

"...I'm sorry for acting like a douche, Kota. You're a nice guy, and a great player… it's just that… I'm not that fond of the common gaijin mistake of Super Sentai being called Power Rangers… and… you're a great guy… not a gaijin at all," he answered.

Kota smiled, and then looked at a card he got, which was of MouGyuDaiOh, and then Kasumi walked over to him and saw the card.

"No way! That's the Ushi Origami! I loved that mecha in Shinkenger!" Kasumi squealed.

"Um… you mean the Bullzord?" Kota asked, trying to be sure.

"Yea," Kasumi replied, "Here, I'll trade you this… card… geez, it's been way too long since I last watched Super Sentai, I don't know what these cards are…" she giggled, which made Kota feel like his heart had melted. As if driven by some force, he reached out and grabbed at the card, which was the Goseiger's main Mecha the GoseiGreat, then gave Kasumi his MouGyuDaiOh.

"GoseiGreat. Cool..." Kota said with a smile, still fogged by the feeling of love he felt for Kasumi.

"Um… is Kota alright?" Kai asked, trying to shake Kota awake, as Kasumi stood there confused.

Hana chuckled. "God, Kai, you are so clueless…" she stated, as Kota finally snapped out of it. then looked at his newfound friends.

"Well… Takeshi was right about one thing. I don't know that much about Super Sentai… so is it okay if I… hang out with you guys? Please?" Kota asked.

"Of course!" Kai shouted ecstatically, "C'mon, let's go buy some cards and then have a Dice-O Battle! I'll show you how to use the Mecha battle feature, and you'll see how strong my MagiKing card is, and…"

"There he goes again…" Kasumi sighed as they watched Kai drag Kota over to the counter.

"If Kota is here, can Ai friends with you?" Ai asked Hana, as if she was the leader of the group.

"Of course, Ai," Hana smiled, giving the young girl a hug.

She then noticed something, and then said "Look, a gift Ai can give Kota, or… Kasumi give Kota."

"Eh?" the others looked confused before looking at the section where the figures stood, seeing a DX GoseiGreat.

"Gift for Kota!" Ai shouted, handing the toy to Kasumi.

"You want me to give this to him?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course. Kota really likes you, and Ai will pay for the toy for Kassie!"

Kasumi looked over at Kota and smiled. Somehow, she knew that he was gonna be a nice addition to the group.

"Welcome to Japan, Kota…" Kasumi stated, handing Kota the toy and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to fall over, hearts in his eyes.

"...Oh my," Takeshi sighed, this time with a slight chuckle, as everyone laughed at what had happened.

* * *

**Silver: Well, this would normally be the part of the chapter where I reference something that Sempai doesn't get, but instead we're gonna talk about the chapter and I'm not gonna be a nerd! XD**

**Pikatwig: Aww… it's really sweet. I'll admit, Goseiger is kinda underrated, but I like it to be honest.**

**Silver: Wait… don't you mean overrated?**

**Pikatwig: Huh?**

**KKD: I'm pretty sure he meant underrated. People bash on Goseiger very often for how bland it could be and stuff like that.**

**Pikatwig: Though one thing, I can't stand the Goseiger theme song!**

**Silver: Oh. Okay… I just thought the sentence sounded weird. I haven't watched Goseiger yet…**

**Pikatwig: Whatever, anyway, did you guys like my characters?**

**Silver: I loved it! Kota is such a sweet guy, and kinda reminds me of Ryotaro from Kamen Rider Den-O. Ai is so sweet and innocent, you can't not love her! Like Nanako from Persona 4…**

**KKD: And you said you wouldn't use a reference that I wouldn't get. -_-"**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, KKD, what did you think of my characters?**

**KKD: Very nice. Kota's a nice guy, and Ai's just so… KAWAII!**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part of the chapter was how it ended.**

**Silver: Takeshi was being a total jerk throughout this chapter, though. Seriously, I wanted to punch him in the face…**

**KKD: Sorry man, that's because he's like me, he hates it when people in the States call Super Sentai Power Rangers simply because they share similar suits and footage.**

**Pikatwig: Favorite parts?**

**Silver: Kota falling in love with Kasumi. Seriously, it reminds me of Emi from Cardfight Vanguard and how she's completely oblivious to one of the major characters, Kamui, being in love with her.**

**KKD: Again, I dunno what you mean by this. But regardless, my favorite part is when Takeshi is beaten by Kota to be taught a lesson.**

**Pikatwig: Well guys, let's end this off!**

**Silver: Alright. let's end it off with the usual preaching about favoriting, Amigos. But before I do that, I would like you guys to know that we can't always have suggestions become major characters, and so most characters sent in from here on out will usually be one-shot characters. Otherwise, the main character roster would get filled up WAY too fast. Just Saiyan… like DBZ! XD**

**KKD: Now that reference I know. Anyways, as always, this is KKD signing off, and don't forget to send those characters in. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikatwig: So it's just me today. Huh, guess I'm on my own… Silver? KKD? Hello?**

**Silver: *walks in holding a box full of Krispy Kreme Donuts, with a creme filled in his mouth* Huh? Am I late for writing?**

**Pikatwig: Cool, I'm not alone!**

**Silver: Hey, where's Sempai?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno… guess we're on our own for a while. So anyway, you ready?**

**Silver: Yosha! Ikuze!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD, Pikatwig, nor Silver own Super Sentai or anything else used in this fanfic with the exception of some characters like Takeshi & Hana Narumi (KKD), Kota Hikari (Pikatwig), or Kai & Kasumi Yuuto and Raven Tsubasa (Silver). The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"So despite the fact you two are twins, you and Kassie celebrate your birthdays on different days?" Kota asked Kai.

"Well, we were born around midnight. Kassie was born two minutes before I was…" Kai admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "Anyways, we need to find a good present for Nee-san for her party."

"You'd better not see what I get for you if I get your present for your party…" Kota stated.

"I hope I get the new Gigant Braigi-Oh! Being the latest in Sentai merchandise, I really want it! Plus, I have the other 10 ZyuDenRyu Toys and so many Zyudenchi that it's just like the show!" Kai shouted, incredibly joyous over his fantasy.

"Yea yea. So you've given everyone but me a role to do for your sister's surprise party, but what am I going to do?"

"Simple, Kota, my Amigo Carnival. You're a distraction!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, you just need to go into Maxus Cards, where Kassie is hanging out, and keep her there until Take-chan, Hana, and I are ready for her to come to the house…"

"So… can Ai hang out with us?" Kota checked.

"She's setting up the balloons, silly," Kai chuckled, pushing Kota into the card shop, "Now get in there and help make sure we make Kasumi's birthday a fies… ta."

"Wait, why do I have to do this alone?!," Kota replied, before he looked over at Kai, who was frozen in shock, then he looked on the ground. Multiple Dice-O players lay unconscious on the ground, as two hooded figures stood over them. Kai and Kota then looked over in horror, as Kasumi lay in the control chair for Dice-O, looking like the life was sucked out of her. "Kassie?!" Kota gasped, running to her side.

"Nee-san, snap out of it!" Kai pleaded, trying to shake Kasumi awake. However, she wasn't waking up.

"This is kinda like when the Yellow Shinkenger got her soul stolen…" Kota compared.

"Damnit, Kota, this is serious!" Kai shouted, obviously scared for his sister, "Please, Kassie… please don't be dead…" Tears slowly began to stream down his face before he looked up at the two hooded figures who were advancing on the three of them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, who had a gruff male voice.

"Better question is who you two are, and what you have done to these people?!" Kota replied.

"Not like you need to know, so, let's Dice-O," the other one said in a feminine voice.

"You… you'd better fix what you've done to my sister, or else you're gonna get it!" Kai shouted, ready to attack the two.

"If you beat us in the game, you'll save your big sister," the male voice said walking over to the console.

"But if you don't, we'll take your cards…" the female figure added sinisterly, "and your souls."

Kai was a little taken back and then Kota said "I made a good comparison huh? Anyway, let's Dice-O!"

Kai looked over at Kota, surprised he was willing to risk his life to save Kasumi. Though, would Kai not have done the same?

"You're on, creeps! No one messes with a Yuuto and gets away with it!" Kai shouted, scanning in his cards to face the mysterious female while Kota took on the male.

* * *

**"Red Buster! AbareBlack! DekaBlue! TimePink! Green Sai! Red Team 1, Ready, Battle!"**

**"Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele! Shadow Dragonranger! Shadow ShinkenGreen! Shadow DekaGreen! Shadow Go-On Green! Blue Team 1, Ready Battle!"**

**"MegaRed! Go-On Blue! DekaYellow! MagiGreen! GoseiPink! Red Team 2, Ready, Battle!"**

**"Black Lion Rio! Shadow Kingranger! Shadow BoukenBlack! Shadow KyoryuBlack! Shadow GoseiBlack! Blue Team 2, Ready, Battle!"**

"A Tag battle? Cool! I didn't know this could happen…" Kota stated.

"Keep your head in the game, Kota." Kai stated, obviously not in his carefree attitude. He didn't have time to goof around when his sister's life was on the line. Kota nodded, and then pulled his goggles over his eyes, as if saying "Let's Kick It Up!"

"Let's go! Dice-O Battle!" Kai and Kota shouted, as their warriors appeared side-by-side on the battlefield.

"Red Buster! Busters, Ready, Go!"

"The Invincible Ryuujin Soul! AbareBlack! Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger!"

"DekaBlue! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"TimePink! The lives of people are the future of this planet! Mirai Sentai Timeranger!"

"Green Sai! Choujuu Sentai Liveman!"

"MegaRed! Denji Sentai Megaranger!"

"Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue! Pressing forward on the Road to Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"

"DekaYellow! Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the Green! MagiGreen! Overflowing Courage changes into Magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"The Skick Power of Breath! GoseiPink! Protecting the planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

On the other side of the battlefield, the two "rangers" controlled by the two hooded figures stood side by side, as 8 green and black senshi stood ready. However, something seemed off about these warriors, as they all had a black aura glow around them.

"What the heck?" Kai said confused.

"Is there some sort of glitch or something?" Kota gawked.

"You misunderstand, foolish children," the male stated, "We are the Shadow Elites, sent from our world to collect the Soul Cards in order to keep the Earth's heroes from getting in our master's grand plan!"

"Whatever! If you mess with one member of our group, you mess with all of them!" Kota exclaimed.

"Why are you even telling us this anyways?" Kai asked, "You know we're not gonna lose!"

"Oh, Foolish human…" the female shadow elite smiled underneath her hood, which showed green, snake-like eyes, "You actually think you'll win? We'll defeat you with the help of the one you love most…" With that, the two pressed the sixth ranger buttons on their consoles.

"Sixth Senshi already?! That's overkill!" Kota shouted.

"And impossible…" Kai added, "Ranger assists act like a Limit Break, only usable after your team has taken enough-"

"You might wanna look dude," Kota pointed out, as the next thing they knew, two more figures appeared onscreen. However, the two characters looked human, and weren't in any sort of Sentai suit at all. In addition, one of the characters had familiar blonde hair and cyan glasses.

"Nee-san!" Kai shouted out, looking at the digital representation of his sister in the game, before scowling at the two Shadow Elites in front of him, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, it's quite simple, human whelp!" the female Shadow Elite laughed, holding up a card in front of him with Kasumi's picture on it, "These are Soul Cards. A human becomes one of them whenever they are defeated by people like us, their soul trapped within a card. It's the same as when we defeated your pitiful Super Sentai heroes and trapped their souls within cards like those forever!"

Kota was in shock, and began to tear up, and then he switched control over to GoseiPink and charged.

"I shall destroy all who oppose me," Kasumi suddenly muttered, almost like a robot, as white armor suddenly appeared around her, making her look like a dice-like Senshi. Kota then evaded her and charged at Rio and Mele.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!" he shouted. However, as GoseiPink attacked, backed up by DekaBlue and AbareBlack, Kasumi and the other human, also changed into a white warrior, blocked the attack with longswords, then swung back at the Senshi in front of them dealing massive damage. Kota suddenly froze up out of fear of hurting Kassie, and then GoseiPink was saved by Red Buster.

"Get your head in the game if you want to save your friend!" the two suddenly heard Red Buster say, as if he were actually speaking to them.

"Thanks for the help, Hiromu..." GoseiPink's voice stated, as she got to her feet.

Kota and Kai were taken back by this, and then suddenly, Red Buster and GoseiPink began to glow, and then they changed into their super forms, Super GoseiPink and Red Buster Powered Custom without the input of Kai or Kota.

Red Buster then looked at the screen, as if he could see Kai. "We're gonna need your help if we are to save your sister. You ready?"

Kai nodded, despite being slightly confused, then Kota looked at GoseiPink. "Okay, let's do it to it!" Kota exclaimed.

Together, the two pressed the assist buttons together, spawning in KyoryuGold and another character, who looked similar to the Kyoryuger but was silver and his helmet looked like a brachiosaurus.

"Daimei no Yuusha! KyoryuGold, Kenzan!"

"Senkou no Yuusha! KyoryuSilver!"

"The world's strongest Brave!" the two senshi shouted, "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Whoa! What's that ranger?" Kota asked, in awe at the silver warrior Kai had summoned.

"KyoryuSilver," Kai replied, "Pretty much one of the coolest senshi in Kyoryuger! Let's waste these fakers, Torin!"

Kota gave a small nod as they attacked together, slashing through the Shadowy Senshi with their swords, causing them to melt into shadows.

"KyoryuSilver, Ability Activate! Torinity Strizer!" Kai shouted, as KyoryuSilver slashed his sword in the air, making a triangle form out of light.

"Super Pink Trick, Tensou!" Kota announced, as Super GoseiPink unleashed a pink wind wave of energy, moving alongside KyoryuSilver's attack.

"Volcanick Attack!" Red Buster shouted, changing into a firey cheetah, running through flaming rings at Rio and Mele. Together, the three attacks collided with the two white warriors, passing through them and finishing off Rio and Mele.

"We won!" Kota exclaimed, as the two looked at the screen where the beaten warriors were defeated. However, Rio and Mele suddenly rose up, along with the other Shadow Senshi, as darkness suddenly clouded the field.

"You honestly think you've beaten us yet?" the male Shadow Elite cackled, as the two pressed their megazord buttons, "Mecha Activate! Mega Diceoids!" Suddenly, the two white warriors, which were most likely called Diceoids by how the Shadow Elites described them, suddenly stood up, changing giant on the battlefield while Rio and Mele still attacked with their shadow team. The giant warriors then suddenly stomped on top of Kai's team, destroying them. As this occurred, the game suddenly exploded in front of Kai, who suddenly fell out of his chair unconscious.

"KAI!" Kota shouted in fear as he loaded in his GoseiGreat card, "I… I don't know what to do now…"

"How about you just give up?" the female Shadow Elite cackled, as the Mega Diceoids attacked the mecha above the battle, as the shadow senshi still tore up Kota's team.

"What do I do?" Kota wailed under his breath. He felt hopeless to save his friends, and he knew he would lose and end up how they did. However, he started to hear a voice within his head as the voice of GoseiPink spoke to him.

"You can't just give up now…" she stated, as an image of her in ranger form appeared in his mind, "Your friends are counting on you, the ones who took you into their circle after you left everything behind. Even if the odds are against you, you can't just let them down and give up!"

Kota was speechless, and he began to feel less nervous, and more confident.

"You have to keep the fight going! You can't quit, not when you're so close!" a second voice added in. He then saw KyoryuGold stand by GoseiPink.

"You can do it, man! I believe in you!" the voice of Kai exclaimed, as he appeared before Kota.

"Kai! I… I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep you from…"

"It's okay. We just need to not give up! I know you can do it, Kota!"

Kota began to tear up, and then just when GoseiGreat was tossed to the ground, it used its sword to stop the attacks, and then slashed away. "Slash away!" Kota shouted, as the mecha opened the wings on its back wide, flying at the two Mega Diceoids and slashing them in half, as they shrunk down to human size. The white armor suddenly broke off the two of them, as Kasumi looked up toward Kota from inside the machine, smiling.

"Thank you… Kota," she stated, before disintegrating into data. Kota was worried at first, but then calmed down.

"Yosha! Ikuze!" he screamed, as KyoryuGold and MegaRed ran straight at Rio and Mele, slashing right through them and defeating the Shadow Elites. Suddenly, the Dice-O consoles glowed gold, as balls of light emerged, absorbing into each of the unconscious people, causing them to wake up instantly. "Kai… Kassie?" Kota said, looking at the two.

"I'm… I'm alive?" Kasumi gasped, looking at the backs of her hands, relieved that her soul was back in her body.

"Nee-san!" Kai cheered, jumping out of the chair and hugging the oxygen out of Kasumi's lungs, "I'm so glad you're alright! I don't know what I would have done if you had…"

Kassie motioned for him to stop, and then looked over at a teary-eyed Kota. "I was… worried… that I wouldn't see you guys again," Kota whimpered.

"Thank you, Kota. You saved us…" Kasumi stated, grateful of what the teen had done. She then came over to him, planting him a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, the two Shadow Elites looked over at each other. "Our operation has been compromised! We must report back to Master Saikoroller!" the female Shadow Elite stated, as the two suddenly disappeared into shadow.

The three looked over at where the Shadow Elites had disappeared from, confused to what had happened.

"I'm glad I'm not stuck as a card…" Kasumi stated, "Not being able to move, to breath, not even scream! It was a nightmare…"

"...I was so scared that… I lost you forever, Kassie-chan," Kota said.

"Thanks, Kota. You're a true friend for helping me out there…" Kasumi replied.

"I'm just glad my twin sister is safe…" Kai added, hugging his sister tight. Suddenly, he felt a buzz in his pocket, as he got a text from Takeshi.

"A text?" Kota asked.

Kai looked at his phone, then back at Kota, nodding to him. "Nee-san, let's head back to the house. I want to go play some Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes with you."

"Wait…" Kasumi interrupted, before Kai and Kota went out the store doors, "What about what they said about these Soul Cards? Do you think… the Sentai heroes we're using are trapped souls?"

Kai looked at the two of them with concern, then sighed. "We'll talk about this when Take-chan and Hana are with us. They deserve to know about this. Anyways, I'll go on ahead. There are a few things I need to take care of…" As he walked out, he paused to turn around and speak. "Also… happy birthday, Nee-san."

She smiled. "Thanks Kai. Happy Birthday to you too." She then turned toward Kota as Kai left to finish up getting the party ready.

"Kota-san… thanks for saving me," Kassie smiled.

"No prob… you wanna sit down for a bit?" Kota offered.

"Yeah. I guess Kai's game can wait a bit," Kasumi replied, sitting down with Kota, as the two smiled at each other.

"So Kassie, do you like me and my sister?" Kota asked.

"Well, you're a nice guy, and your sister is a cute little child…" Kasumi replied.

Kota smiled and then he looked at the store. "So… what season is your favorite?"

"Well… the last one I watched was Shinkenger, but I feel I really enjoyed that one. I mean, it was the first Series to feature a female red senshi! That's pretty amazing."

Kota gave a tiny chuckle and then said "Ever hear of the A-Squad Rangers?"

Kasumi looked over at Kota, letting out a slight chuckle of her own, as the two sat back to just take in the card store they had come to love. Kota then took something out and handed it to Kasumi. "Happy Birthday," Kota said.

She gave a small look at it, and then opened the gift, showing a reverse holographic Princess ShinkenRed Card. "Turn it over," Kota told her, and Kasumi gasped, seeing it had a signature from the actress who played Princess ShinkenRed. She then quickly hugged Kota with a giant smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. we failed our mission to retrieve the Soul cards…" the female Shadow Elite apologized, as she and her partner kneeled before Master Saikoroller.

**"No, you two have done an excellent job,"** Saikoroller sneered. **"Thanks to the data we've gathered, we know how our opposition fights. Next time…"** he then looked down in his hands, which held a bunch of different Dice-O cards, **"We'll be able to defeat them and obtain the remaining Soul Cards for good."**

* * *

**KKD: *rushes in panting like crazy.* Hey guys…. sorry I'm late… where were we?**

**Silver: Uh… Sempai, we already finished a chapter with just the two of us…**

**KKD: Nani?! DRAT! I hope I didn't miss anything too important.**

**Silver: Mostly just an introduction of the main antagonist group and PT-chan and I arguing silently over how to end the chapter… -_-**

**KKD: ...Excuse me for a moment. *Walks out of the room into a soundproof one before screaming profanities could be heard, albeit slightly muffled, before KKD walked back out.* Okay, I'm better. Speaking of which, where is Pika?**

**Silver: Probably locked in a closet. I got kinda annoyed of him arguing… Just kidding. he went to get some more donuts. He'll be here soon.**

**Pikatwig: *walks in with a box of donuts, which Silver takes one* Well… the only other part I thought would work was in the final, so yea.**

**Silver: *sigh* Let's just get on with the outro.**

**Pikatwig: Sorry.**

**KKD: Can we just get started? I'll ask the questions but not answer, so since I was out most of the time, what was your favorite parts to the chapter?**

**Pikatwig: The ending part with Kassie and Kota.**

**KKD: Cool. Silver?**

**Silver: I personally liked the whole Tag Battle Mechanic of the Dice-O battle. I've always loved the Versus Movies/Team Up Specials in Sentai/Power Rangers, my favorite being the Lightspeed Rescue/Time Force team-up. I've also loved Tag Duels in Yu-Gi-Oh and Double Battles in Pokemon.**

**KKD: Cool. Anything else you guys want to add?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… nothing I can think of.**

**Silver: Besides PT-chan's tendency to over-extend endings, nothing really. Nothing personal, Aibou, but you do drag on a bit on endings…**

**Pikatwig: ... sorry.**

**Silver: Anyways, let's finish this off with our awesomeness triple sign-off. Anyways, remember to like, comment, subscribe… wait, that's Youtube… whatever, same applies… and send in your Dice-O team stuff. Your entry could end up in this fanfic! Now, without further ado, take it away, Sempai! ^^**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Silver: *sits alone in the writing studio playing his 3DS* Ha! Take that, you Underworld Spawn!**

**KKD: *walks in* Ahem!**

**Silver: *looks up from his game* Took you long enough. I've been waiting here for hours.**

**KKD: Traffic and my folks kept me busy. Say, have you seen Pika?**

**Silver: I dunno. Hopefully, he'll show up before I finish up this level in Kid Icarus Uprising… *unpauses game and continues playing***

**KKD: Did you forget we have a story to write and intro?**

**Silver: Well, PT-chan is a part of the team now, and we're currently doing the intro now. #breakingdafourthwall**

**KKD: Oh boy. So now what? Do we have to wait for him?**

**Silver: *sighs, then closes 3DS* I guess we can start without him. He'll probably show up later. Anyways, should we introduce another character in this chapter?**

**KKD: I suppose we could intro a new character. The question is: which one?**

**Pikatwig: I dunno…**

**KKD: There you are. Where were you?**

**Pikatwig: Busy playing Animal Crossing New Leaf.**

**KKD: Oh, okay.**

**Silver: Anyhow, let's check the reviews real quick… *suddenly a screen appears as he checks the reviews* Hey, how about this guy? *shows Pikatwig and KKD the character entry***

**Pikatwig: Ah, good ol' Pega-Rider.**

**KKD: This character looks interesting… but as usual, you'll have to wait to find out who this character is.**

**Pikatwig: Alrighty, let's get going. Cue the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD, Pikatwig, nor Silver own Super Sentai or anything else used in this fanfic with the exception of some characters like Takeshi & Hana Narumi (KKD), Kota Hikari (Pikatwig), or Kai & Kasumi Yuuto and Raven Tsubasa (Silver). The rest belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Ai-nee, where are you?" Kota called out, as he was looking for his sister.

"Down hewe!" she called out Kota looked and saw Ai watching Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Finally. Have you been here the whole time?" Kota asked.

"Hai. Ai was watching Kamen Widew Gaim seeing it was after Kyowyugew," she told Kota.

Kota gave a small look, as he simply saw his sister was watching kinda happily, as the episode ended, and she was amazed. "So… was it any good?"

"Hai… but it had a sad ending…" Ai sighed.

Kota simply looked at his sister, and saw a cute little drawing she made, seeing a samurai/shogun-like figure in orange armor next to a woman in Arabian and peach themed armor.

"Nice job sis," Kota complimented.

"Awigatou, Kota," she smiled.

Kota gave a small smile, as it was a peaceful and quiet Tuesday morning, and school was closed due to the weather.

Suddenly, Kota heard a buzz from his pocket, as he realized that his phone was ringing. He looked at the number to see that it was Kai, probably calling to talk about what had happened last week with Kasumi and those two shadowy figures.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kota asked, answering the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Kai spoke over the telephone waves. There were sounds of video games playing, meaning he was most likely at Maxus Cards. "You gonna be getting here soon? We should really fill Take-chan and Hana in on what happened last week…"

"Uh… I dunno. Ai lost her coat, and I'm in charge of watching her because our mom isn't here, and before you ask, we don't have a father. So…" Kota replied.

"Dude, I seriously think this is something that they need to know about. We can't keep them in the dark any longer. They have a right to know…" Kai insisted.

"I know! I don't know what to do with Ai…" Kota replied.

"I'm sure that Nee-san can take care of Ai for you, if it's alright with your mom…" Kai stated, before Kota heard some kind of squabble on the other end of the line.

"Don't drag me into this baby-sitting stuff! I already have a crazy enough job as is!" Kota could hear Kasumi shout.

Ai then pulled on Kota's shirt, and got his attention. "Will Kassie be here to watch Ai?" she asked.

"One sec, Ai…" Kota stated, before continuing his conversation with Kai, "I guess that will do. I'll call Mom up to see if she will allow it."

"Sounds great. She'll be over in a bit. Meet you here," Kai replied before hanging up.

Kota sighed, as he looked over at his sister. "This could get a whole lot more complicated…"

* * *

"Kai, why do I have to do it? I mean, I like hanging around Ai, but why me?" Kasumi asked annoyed.

"Because you already know what's going on, and Ai really likes you, Kassie…" Kai replied over the phone as he sat at the table facing Takeshi, Hana, and Kota, "Anyways, we'll talk to you later. Have fun!" He then hung up, looking over at his friends. "So… here's the scoop…"

"What do you mean? What's the scoop exactly?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, a while back we saw two mystery figures, and they seemed to take the life out of people they beat in a Dice-O Game," Kota explained.

"They even took Kassie's soul as well, and they would have stolen mine if it weren't for Kota," Kai added, patting Kota on the back.

"Wow… freaky," Takeshi noted as Hana shuddered.

"Even more odd… it seemed like KyoryuGold and GoseiPink were… talking to me," Kota said, getting odd looks from Takeshi and Hana before… they started to laugh at him!

"Now cut it out, Kota. You've got to be kidding," Takeshi laughed.

Kai at Kota looked at each other, then back at the two of them. "I believe him…" Kai stated, causing confused looks from Takeshi and Hana, "I remember when Raven stole my card that one time… I could hear a voice in my head… as if it was trapped somewhere, wanting to be free or something…"

"...You two serious?" Hana asked, not entirely convinced. However, the conversation kinda came to an abrupt end, when someone walked into Maxus Cards, and Hana knew who she was. "Oh my goodness! Do you guys know who that is?!" Hana gasped, pointing out this particular person.

"No…" Kota replied. The three guys then looked over at the young woman at the entrance of the card shop.

She had long black hair, almost reaching her bottom, as well as bright skin and blue eyes. She wore a necklace with an emerald pendant, along with a violet sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Who is that?" Kota asked.

"You don't know?!" Hana gasped, looking at the three with shock, "She's the incredibly famous Japanese fashion model, Yukino Misty!"

Kota gave a small shrug, as he simply saw the girl walk in.

"What's she even doing at a card shop of all places?" Kai asked, "I mean, the only things that are here are Vanguard cards and Dice-O. Not exactly things girls would be interested in… well, besides you and Nee-san, Hana…"

"Gee… thanks," Hana replied sarcastically, feeling a bit insulted by Kai's comment.

"Honestly, I don't care. But some other boys do…" Kota commented, pointing a few other tables with some boys gawking at her. Finally, Hana stood up, walking over toward the model to actually talk face to face with her.

"Misty-chan, I…" Hana started until she was hushed by the model.

"Keep quiet, will ya?" Misty whispered.

"I… can I have your autograph?" Hana stuttered, unable to believe that this was actually happening…

"Maybe a bit later," Misty whispered as she walked to the Dice-O section, surprising some people that knew who she was. She turned around, as the people could hear a group of people running past. As soon as the footsteps outside the shop subsided, Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, the paparazzi won't leave me alone…" she sighed, going back to looking at all the packs in the glass case.

"I didn't know you were into Dice-O," Hana noted, a bit surprised.

Misty smiled as she looked at the packs. "You'd be surprised what kinds of things they don't tell about us celebrities. I've loved the show ever since I first started watching GoGoV, and I'm a big fan of a lot of Tokusatsu works derived from Ishinomori's original shows…"

"Wow," Takeshi gawked, surprised to be hearing this from a fashion model of all people,

"Oi… I know a better Otaku girl… wonder how she and Ai are doing anyway?" Kota said.

* * *

"What ya watching there, Ai?" Kasumi asked, looking at the TV as Ai sat in front of it.

Ai then looked over at a DVD of the show she was watching an American show dubbed in Japanese.

"It's My Wittwe Pony: T-t-tomoda-... ano…" Ai started, having trouble pronouncing the name.

"Tomodachi wa Mahou?" Kasumi asked, reading the title on the DVD case.

"Thawks. Ai like this show," Ai smiled.

"Did you watch this in America?" Kasumi checked.

"Hai. Ai's fiwst cawtoown," Ai replied.

"Aw… how cute," Kasumi smiled, sitting down next to Ai, "I never got to watch this kind of stuff when I was a little girl. It was always about the Sentai around my parents and Kai…" She rolled her eyes slightly. While she did like Super Sentai, it was kinda annoying hearing about it from 3 full-time Sentai nerds in the house.

Ai giggled a bit, and then looked at Kasumi with a curious look. "What does Kassie think of Kota? Ai wants to know."

Kasumi looked over at Ai confused, while the purple unicorn (she thought the name was Twilight Sparkle or something…) for some reason, turned gray…

"Well? Ai want to know," Ai said.

"Um… well… he's pretty nice, and… so, what's going on right now? Why does that unicorn character look so depressed?" Kasumi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Twilight Spawkle is all sad becawse her fwends got their pewsonalities dwained, and she is feeling hopeless…" Ai stated, as she looked at the TV to see the unicorn looking at all the scrolls that her dragon buddy kept barfing up (how that was possible Kasumi didn't know) as she started to regain her hope.

Ai smiled at this, as she ended up stopping the DVD and putting it away. "Kota got this for Ai,"

Kasumi smiled. "Well, you have a very sweet brother," she replied, smiling at Ai.

* * *

"She's probably doing nothing really too important," Kai stated, as Misty and Hana continued to talk about their favorite Sentai.

"So Misty is a Sentai fan," a boy in the background said.

"Yeah. That is pretty crazy that she's one of us…" another replied.

"So Misty… wanna test your skills against a Dice-O player like me?" Hana offered, holding her deck out toward Misty.

Misty looked over at her own cards and smiled. "It has been a while since I last used these cards. I haven't done much with them considering what my live has me go through." She then walked over toward the console, activating it to prepare to Dice-O battle.

"Alright! This is so exciting…" Hana stated, unable to contain her excitement as she scanned her cards.

**"KyoryuViolet! ChangeMermaid! MagiBlue! GingaPink! GokaiYellow! Red Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"Where did she get a KyoryuViolet card? I so want that one!" Takeshi complained.

"Ditto," Kota replied.

**"KyoryuRed! GoseiBlack! ShinkenBlue! PteraRanger! Gokai Silver! Blue Team, Ready, Battle!"**

"Let's go! Dice-O Battle!" Misty and Hana shouted, as their teams appeared on the battlefield.

"Umi no Yuusha! KyoryuViolet! The world's strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!"

"ChangeMermaid! Dengeki Sentai Changeman!"

"The Shaking Water Element! The Blue Magician, MagiBlue! Overflowing Courage changes into Magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"GingaPink! Saya! The legendary blade that slices through the galaxy! Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!"

"GokaiYellow! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed! The world's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!"

"Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"ShinkenBlue! Ikemani Ryunosuke! The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"PteraRanger! Mei! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

"Gooookai… Silvah! Kaizoku Sentai! Gokaiger!"

"Good luck," Hana stated, smiling at Misty.

"You too," Misty replied, as Gokai Silver and KyoryuViolet clashed spear to sword using their specific Sentai weapons.

"Pretty good," Hana complimented as KyoryuViolet quickly deflected GokaiSilver's spear and blasted him with her Gaburevolver.

"Thanks. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for a game like this," Misty replied, as she switched to KyoryuRed and slashed at KyoryuViolet with the Gabutyra Fang.

"Good to know," Hana nodded as KyoryuViolet combined her weapons, forming the Gaburicannon, and blasting KyoryuRed off of her.

"Y'know, for a model, she plays this game like she's a pro," Kota admitted.

"Yea… very impressive," Takeshi agreed.

"Go, Daigo! Kick that shipping war to the curb!" Kai shouted, slightly nonsensical.

"Wait… you want Hana to lose?!" Takeshi gawked, looking surprised at Kai.

"No… I just think Daigo is awesome!" Kai replied, which caused Kota and Takeshi to fall over in surprise.

"I know he is, but don't you think you should give Hana little more credit?" Takeshi asked, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, don't count me out yet, especially after this little combo I thought of," Hana added, smirking before activating two of her senshi's abilities in quick succession, almost like a complicated fighting game combo, "MagiBlue, ability activate! Magi Magika, Aqua rush! GingaPink, Ability Activate! Claws of Petals!" As she shouted that, MagiBlue and GingaPink combined their water and petal attacks to hit Misty's team.

"So guys… you looking forward to 110 Years Later?" Kota asked out of the blue.

"...You mean 100 Years Later? You bet I am," Takeshi nodded.

"The cast will be playing a new Generation of Kyoryugers, Daigo's actor will be KyoryuNavy, and Utchy's actor will be KyoryuViolet…"

"Nossan's actor as the new KyoryuBlue, Souji's as KyoryuGrey, Ian's actor as KyoryuSilver…" Takeshi continued.

"And then Amy's actress is KyoryCyan… ah Amy…" Kota said, with a blush.

"...Pretty appropriate," Takeshi admitted before noticing Kota's blush. "You're blushing…"

"No I'm not." Kota replied.

"Oh you sure are. Don't lie to yourself," Takeshi teased.

"Nee-san, keep it down, I'm trying to have a match here!" Hana responded.

Kota sighed, as he found a Dice-O pack and paid for it. "Special Kyoryuger Ending Pack?" Kota read.

"Would you two shut up?!" Hana yelled, "You're being really distracting!"

Misty then smirked at Hana. "Trust me, you have no idea how annoying the people I work with can get sometimes. But, enough talk! It's Abare time!" Misty then pressed on the sixth ranger button on her control console.

However, as she pressed down, she felt a strange electric shock course through her, causing her to fall backward in pain as a darker colored die appeared on the field revealing a white ranger.

**"AbareKiller! Joining the Fight!"**

"Misty… are you alright?" Hana asked, concerned with her opponent.

Suddenly, Misty sat up, revealing glowing very dark and menacing purple eyes, which looked at Hana soullessly.

"There is no Misty here," Misty suddenly stated, in a voice that sounded as if she were being possessed, "I am Saikoroller, and this human shall be my pawn!"

"Eh?" Hana gawked. She didn't have much time to react, as KyoryuRed suddenly began to glow a sinister black aura, his armor turning a dark crimson color.

"Kiba no Yuusha! Shadow KyoryuRed! The world's Strongest Brave! Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!"

"The finest example of excitement… ABAREKILLER! The Ubiquitous Dinoguts! Bakuryuu Sentai… Abaranger!"

"Nani?!" Takeshi gasped, stunned by this as Kota and Kai were even more shocked by this.

"Hey, leave Misty alone!" Hana growled, as she activated her sixth ranger button as well.

**"Go-On Silver! Joining the Fight!"**

"KiraKira Sekai! Go-On Silver! Take off! Go-On Wings!"

With that, Go-On Silver attempted to attack KyoryuRed, but the Kyoryuger was able to move out of the way and punch Go-On Silver with all his might.

"Gah! Silver… why's this happening?!" Hana said in fear.

"That Misty is being controlled," Hana heard a familiar voice speak.

"Go-On Silver…?" Hana said confused.

Suddenly, Hana suddenly saw an image in her mind of a young woman, with brunette hair in a ponytail similar to her own hair, wearing what looked like an aviator's jacket which Hana recognized as being the jacket of one of the Go-On Wings. And that wasn't the only person there, there was also a girl with dark brown hair, wearing tan shoes, white and violet socks, a white skirt, glasses, and some sort of tan and violet jacket.

"KyoryuViolet? The 2nd, KyoryuViolet," Hana gasped as she looked at the two senshi.

"You believe that you obtained our cards at random, Narumi Hana," Go-On Silver stated, "However, it was destiny that we were to come before you…"

"Miu and I became trapped within these Soul Cards after a massive war against the evil being known as Saikoroller, who wants to take over all of the multiverse," KyoryuViolet stated, "However, some of the soul cards slipped through his fingers and ended up in your world… a world where we are only fiction…"

"So… you two are real? What about… my friends, do they have any of these… Soul Cards?" Hana asked.

"Well… we did find Red Buster and GoseiPink… with two of your friends," KyoryuViolet said.

"Those little lovebirds," Go-On Silver giggled a bit.

"What?!" Hana gasped.

"There's a lot you people don't know about us heroes," Go-On Silver said.

"Regardless, we must rescue the remaining Soul Cards in order to stop Saikoroller," KyoryuViolet stated, "He is using a Dark Soul Card to control your friend. They are Soul Cards that he created himself to control a Soul Card wielder's mind…"

"Oh great. So you're having me as someone to help you do this?" Hana asked.

"You were chosen by fate to help us reclaim our bodies, Narumi Hana. We know in our hearts that you will not fail us…" Go-On Silver replied as the two rangers disappeared as Hana looked around to realize that she was back in Maxus Cards battling Misty still.

"Misty… don't worry, I will save you!" Hana shouted, activating her hissatsu attack.

"...What's she talking about?" Takeshi asked, confused before he saw her use the hissatsu attack.

"Hissatsu! Dino Bomber!" she shouted as KyoryuViolet, MagiBlue, and GokaiYellow put together the three weapons of the Abarangers, forming the Hissatsu weapon, which she pointed directly at AbareKiller, "Eat this, you soulless White Ranger copy!"

With that, the attack was launched at AbareKiller… and then the Abaranger simply shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"Nani?!" Hana gasped.

"That Dark Soul Card is definitely stronger than we anticipated," KyoryuViolet stated from within the game.

"Doesn't matter. We have to destroy it so we can save Daigo! Let's do it, Yayoi!" Go-On Silver responded, running in with her dagger.

At the same time, KyoryuViolet charged in with her Gaburicannon with the bayonet out, both girls attacking AbareKiller, and the white ranger kept countering each blow.

"Darn it! What are we gonna do?" Hana sighed.

"Hmm… I have an idea!" KyoryuViolet stated, handing her Gaburicannon to Go-On Silver.

"Wait… what are you doing?!" Go-On Silver asked.

"Give your weapon to GokaiYellow while Hana controls her, and I'll take her Sabers. Mikoto never knew how to face mixed-and-matched opponents with different weapons," Violet responded.

"Clever," Hana nodded as they did as was suggested, Violet holding GokaiYellow's Gokai sabers, Go-On Silver wielding Violet's Gaburicannon, and GokaiYellow using Silver's dagger, and when they all overwhelmed AbareKiller, it seemed to give them the advantage.

"Let's do it, girls!" Hana shouted, as GokaiYellow pumped the Gaburicannon, enabling a powerful blast.

**=VAMOLA! MUUUUCHO!=**

"Zyuden-Gokai Brave Finish!" GokaiYellow announced before unleashing the blast while KyoryuViolet activated all three switches on Silver's dagger to charge its power up.

**=MISSION SIX, FULL POWER~!=**

The three rangers attacked AbareKiller together, which suddenly blew him to pieces, leaving behind a dark smoke that slowly dissipated into nothingness, as the rest of Misty's team became free from the shadowy aura around them and changed back into data.

"Yattaze!" Hana and the rangers shouted as the game finished. Meanwhile, the Dark Soul Card suddenly crumbled into dust, which then spread out on the ground until it disappeared completely.

"Ugh… wha-what happened?" Misty asked, suddenly back under full control, "And why does my head hurt?"

"It's better if you don't know," Hana replied as they removed the cards from the system, and then Hana smiled at KyoryuViolet and Go-On Silver.

"Ugh… that didn't feel brave at all," Hana heard a voice say in her head, as she could feel KyoryuRed incredibly noxious from the whole experience.

"So Hana managed to beat a celebrity," Takeshi stated as he walked over to Hana and Misty, "Impressive,"

"I'll say," Kai agreed, "That was intense!"

"Especially with that Dark Soul card. But... If Misty has a soul card... how many more are out there? And does everyone have one?" Takeshi asked.

Kota gave a small shrug, as he looked at the "Special Kyoryuger Ending Pack" he got earlier.

"I must admit, you have some impressive battling skills, Hana," Misty stated, holding out a card to her, which was KyoryuRed's, "Here. Take it as a memento of our Dice-O battle we had here today. I feel that it belongs with you guys…"

Hana blushed and then took the card, as Misty took her leave, and left the four friends there. "So… wanna see what's in this special pack guys?" Kota asked.

"We have more important things to talk about, Kota…" Hana replied, looking at her friends with concern, "From what Miu and Yayoi told me, we could be in grave danger…"

"How grave are we talkin'?" Takeshi asked.

Kai and Kota exchanged looks of concern and looked back to their friends. "If we know any better…" Kai replied, more quiet and grim than usual, "It could spell the end to the multiverse as we know it…"

* * *

**"My apologies, Saikoroller-sama. I didn't think that that girl and her ranger partners could defeat my Dark Soul Card…"** a soldier whose face was shrouded in the darkness apologized to Saikoroller, who sat in a chair across from him.

**"There… is… no need,"** Saikoroller sighed, **"You have indeed done well, General Nebulos. I knew that AbareKiller would not succeed well as a copy. He's been too much out of practice since his resurrection… in due time, we shall defeat the Soul Card wielders…"**

**"Shall I pick out a new Dark Soul Card for us to send to this other sekai?"** a new voice asked, walking over, but is also covered in the shadows.

**"General Cartitan… very well,"** Saikoroller nodded as a screen appeared before the figure belonging to Cartitan that showed images of various Sentai Senshi.

**"Anything suit your fancy right now, Saikoroller-sama?"** Cartitan asked.

Saikoroller looked through the selection of available Soul Cards, looking for what to send at the Soul Card wielders, before he rested his eyes on one certain Senshi and grinned maliciously.

* * *

**Silver: What is Saikoroller up to now? I dunno, but I do have to thank Pega-Rider for giving us that amazing character for our fanfic. Her performance was truly *puts on a familiar black mask* Wonderful.**

**KKD: Why the mask, man?**

**Silver: It involves a certain game known as the Wonderful 101, and I'm WONDER SILVAH!**

**Pikatwig: Okay…? Uh, anyway, another good chapter. I liked when Kassie had to babysit Ai, it was really cute.**

**KKD: I'm honestly not sure what my favorite part was, but I think the closest was probably how Hana won the match and how they got KyoryuRed's card.**

**Silver: I honestly don't understand why you haven't heard of THAT game of all things. It's basically Super Sentai meets Pikmin meets Viewtiful Joe meets awesome-sauce… oh, we're talking about favorite parts? I really liked both of those parts and the sinister reveal to the two new generals and the Dark Soul Cards.**

**Pikatwig: Now one might be asking themselves, where's the female General?**

**KKD: Actually, just 'cause we heard their voices, how do our viewers know they are male or what they look like? We could've pulled a fast one on them.**

**Pikatwig: Kinda by default though, aibou. Go-Onger had two male generals, Kyoryuger had two male generals, Jetman had two male generals. Just to list a few that follow that form of two male generals and one female general.**

**Silver: As a note, these two are the Bronies…**

**KKD: Oh… right, and we aren't ashamed of it, Kouhai. What's wrong with that?. **

**Silver: Whatevs. Seriously, though, Sempai, if there is one game for the Wii U you need to play, it's the Wonderful 101.**

**KKD: Sounds good to me. In any case, should we end this off?**

**Pikatwig: Yea.**

**Silver: Of course. Anyways, remember to review, favorite, follow, send in your custom Dice-O characters, and maybe give mine or PT-san's channels a visit. Anyways, let's finish things off, boys. I got a Kid Icarus level to get back to...**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
